


Girls, Girls, Girls of the Navy (and Various Other Maritime Organizations) [podfic]

by Sab



Category: NCIS
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Community: amplificathon, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex, Read by the Author, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: For julie, on her birthday. (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)
Relationships: Abby Sciuto/Jenny Shepard, Ziva David/Abby Sciuto, Ziva David/Abby Sciuto/Jenny Shepard





	Girls, Girls, Girls of the Navy (and Various Other Maritime Organizations) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girls, Girls, Girls of the Navy (and Various Other Maritime Organizations)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550) by [Sab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab). 



> Length ~ 4 minutes. Cover and audiobook made by mific.

[Download mp3 from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mjai1x7g5afdsvh/Girls_Girls_Girls_of_the_Navy.mp3/file)  
[Download m4b from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gfimudkfg8mn1c7/Girls_Girls_Girls_of_the_Navy.m4b/file)  
[Audio hosted at the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/girls-girls-girls-of-the-navy)


End file.
